I'll Be Home for Christmas
by andersonblaine
Summary: Future!Klaine one-shot in which Blaine comes home from the army. Lots and lots of fluff!


Kurt Hummel-Anderson shifted from foot to foot as he anxiously stood in the airport gate. Next to him, his four year old daughter pulled his hand. "When is he coming, Daddy?"

He bent down to her eye level, pushing her long, light brown hair behind her ears. "Soon, sweetheart. We just have to wait a little while longer. Come here," he lifted her up and hoisted her onto his hip. She lay her head against his chest and he stoked her hair. Trying to think of some way to distract the little girl, he asked, "What are you going to say to Papa when you see him?"

She pulled her head back and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. "I'm gonna tell him how much I missed him and I'm gonna tell him_ aaaallll _about my birthday party and how we made a snowman yesterday but couldn't find enough snow for a big head." She giggled at the memory. "Oh, and I'm gonna give him this card!" She waved the homemade, glitter-covered card she had made a week ago on pink construction paper.

"He's gonna love it. I'm sure he's missed you very much." He smiled down at her, holding back tears.

She spread her arms wide open, grinning to show tiny white teeth. "This much?"

"Even more." Kurt kissed the top of her head. He looked out the window to see a plane rolling across the concrete, slowly moving towards the airport. His heart leaped, and he had to take a moment to catch his breath. "L-look!" He pointed excitedly at the plane. "I think Daddy's in there!"

"He's in _that?_" Her eyes widened, and Kurt remembered she had never really seen an airplane up close before. "Lemme down! I wanna see him!" She started to kick her legs in excitement. Despite the fact that Kurt was about to explode with anticipation himself, he did his best to calm her down. "Shhh. Hold on. We'll see him in a few minutes, okay? He's gonna come out of that hallway." He pointed to the jetway. "It should me any minute now." He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, and his heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour. He took a deep breath, but it didn't help calm his nerves. His stomach was in knots at the very thought that in just a few minutes, he was going to see his husband again.

"Amelia, why don't you sing me a song?" Kurt said. "It'll distract both of us."

"Okay!" Her face lit up again, blue eyes sparkling. "What song?"

"You pick. Surprise me."

"Hmm..." She thought it over for a moment before deciding, and her began to sing: "Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."

She sang the entire song, but it only lasted for about thirty seconds. "What now?"

Thinking on his feet, Kurt put her back down on her feet and crouched down next to her. "Patty cake?"

She set her card on the ground, clapped her tiny hands together in applause, and the two of them began to sing: "Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man..."

Another twenty seconds later, they finished: "...put it in the oven for Ellie and me!" Kurt lifted her by her waist and was spinning her around when a voice came over the intercom: "Ladies and gentlemen, flight number 843 has landed. Passengers will be exiting the plane shortly." The other families waiting in the gate began to stir with anxiety and restlessness. Kurt set his daughter back on the ground beside him, holding her hand once again. "Daddy, you're crushing my fingers."

"Sorry, baby." He hadn't realized that he was holding on to her so tightly; he loosened his grip.

Time passed slowly. Each second felt like an eternity. Eventually, Kurt saw a man dressed in camouflage who unfortunately looked nothing like Blaine walk down the aisle. Kurt got onto his tiptoes, trying to see over the people in front of him.

"I can't see anything," Amelia complained, and Kurt reached down to pick her up again and put her back on his hip.

One by one in a single file line, men and women in the same outfit filed out of the airplane, none of them being his husband. Everyone in the room applauded, but Kurt was still. It felt like his body was frozen in place; he couldn't move a muscle if he tried. His heart skipped a beat whenever someone he saw someone even vaguely resembling Blaine, and then sunk when he realized it wasn't him. It seemed like hundreds of men and women had passed by when he finally saw him: a man with dark, curly hair, the corners of his mouth pulled up in the same huge smile Blaine seemed to always have on his face, the same smile that Kurt had missed seeing so much. Kurt still felt frozen in place as he watched his eyes search the room for his family.

However, once the moment of shock was over and Kurt realized that was really him, that was his husband just a few footsteps away, he took off running towards him while still carrying his daughter. "Papa!" Amelia screamed, and that was when Blaine saw them. His face immediately brightened as he dashed towards them. Him and Kurt just about slammed into one another in a tight, warm hug, practically launching themselves at the other man. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck; Blaine had one arm around Kurt's waist and the other around their daughter's shoulders.

Their lips collided in a rush; Kurt used his free hand to caress his husband's cheek, which was wet with tears. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, though, before Kurt pulled away to let Amelia see her father. Eyes still glistening with unshed tears, Blaine greeted her with "hey there, princess." She giggled as he lifted her up in the air and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, I missed you so much."

"Look what I made!" Amelia held out the card she had made. The cover read "Welcome Home, Papa" in Kurt's handwriting, along with a few hearts and lots of multicolored scribbles and glitter. The inside read (also in Kurt's writing):

_Dear Papa,_

_Welcome back! I missed you so much and I am really really really really really happy you are home. I love you a whole lot._

_Love,_

_Amelia and Daddy_

Amelia's signature was just a bunch of scribbles with a caption of her name underneath it, and Kurt signed his name with a smiley face. Tears sprung in Blaine's eyes again, imagining his husband and daughter sitting at the kitchen table, which was probably covered in crayons and sparkles. He imagined Amelia taking three crayons at a time and drawing endless lines on the paper and Kurt trying to control the amount of glitter. He imagined his daughter reciting what she wanted to say as his husband wrote it down for her (the excessive amount of "really"s in the note made it clear that Kurt hadn't come up with the words himself). "Thank you so so so much," he thanked Amelia and hugged her again. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Amelia said. Blaine gave Kurt another kiss, this time both of them taking their time. Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist again, pulling him as close as he could. The kiss was slow and passionate, and Kurt wasn't sure how much time had passed when he began to feel light-headed. Just when he did, Amelia let out an "Eww," causing Kurt and Blaine to pull apart as they both laughed. Kurt used the back of his fingers to gently wipe away Blaine's tears, letting his hands linger on his face for a moment longer. Together, the three of them began to walk to get Blaine's luggage, Amelia on Blaine's hip and Blaine's free arm around Kurt's waist.

"So, Ellie, how was your birthday?" Blaine asked her as they walked. Amelia smiled, happy to take any chance she had to talk. She was one of the most talkative children either of them had ever seen; they always joked that she got the trait from her surrogate mother, Rachel Berry.

"Daddy baked me a cake!" she said, talking faster as her excitement grew. "It was chocolate and it had sprinkles and it had a biiiig four on it and I blowed out the candle and made a wish."

"Really? What did you wish for?"

"Daddy said I can't say or else it won't come true."

Blaine looked to Kurt, who just smiled and shrugged slyly in response. "Aah, that's right! Sorry. Did you get any presents?"

"Yeah!" The girl hopped a little in her father's arms. "Daddy got me a dollhouse and he got me a dress that he made all by himself! It's pink and it has flowers on it and there's a ribbon and polka dots."

"Oh, wow!" Blaine said in an overly excited voice, the way most adults talk to toddlers. "Can I see it when we get home?"

"Uh-huh! And then grandma and grandpa got me a kitchen for my room! There's an oven and a microwave and a sink..." She listed all of the other items that came with the plastic kitchen set Kurt's parents had given her.

"That sounds awesome!" They reached the conveyor belt then, and as they waited for Blaine's luggage to come out he asked, "Did you have a party?"

"Yeah! I invited all my friends from school and there was a bouncy house and there was another cake but vanilla. It was _soooo_ fun."

"I'm really sorry that I missed it, honey. You know I would have been there if I could, right?"

Her voice became sad and her face fell. She rested her head on Blaine's shoulder. "Yeah. It's okay. But guess what's gonna be next year?"

"What?"

"My_ fifth_ birthday! And guess what? Daddy said I can have my party at Chuck-E-Cheese!"

"Did he now?" Skeptical, Blaine glanced at his husband, who nodded.

"I'm gonna invite Kendra and Lily and Jessie and Colleen and..." As she went on listing the names of all of her friends, Blaine spotted his baggage. "Hold on, sweetie. I'll be right back." He handed her off to Kurt as he retrieved his bags, and then took her back in his arms as they left the airport. The family talked non-stop during the car ride to their condo in New York City's West Village, the same village where they've both lived together since they were eighteen.

The building looked the same as it did when Blaine had left, except for the layer of snow coating everything and the colorful string of lights on the balcony. They walked inside and into the elevator, Ellie still talking—now about the Christmas party they had at her preschool. The elevator doors opened again and they walked down the hallway to their door, which Kurt unlocked. The lights were off inside, and just as his eyes were adjusting to the darkness they turned on and people were jumping out from behind furniture and walls shouting "Welcome home!" There was a huge banner with the same words on it hung on the wall, and a few people blew party horns. He saw the faces of his friends and family for the first time in nine months, and he felt tears stinging at his eyes. Most of them he hadn't spoken to since he was deported. Standing in front of him were his parents, his brother his in-laws, Finn, Rachel, Santana, and a few of his friends from college.

Once the initial shock was over, a smile broke out on his face and he ran into his parent's arms. All his father could say was "welcome home, son" before choking up. His mother just held him as tears streamed down her face, ecstatic to see her boy safe and back home. She had bought a bouquet of flowers for him, and he graciously accepted them. He went down the line of people, hugging each and every one of them. When he hugged Rachel, he felt something pushing against his stomach, and he pulled back to see a rather large baby bump. "Who's this little guy?" He asked, putting his hands on her stomach.

"Two," Rachel said. "Two little boys, due in May. And they're all mine this time," she joked.

"Congratulations!" Blaine hugged her again. "Thank you," she replied, rubbing his back. "Welcome home. I'm really happy to see you again."

He thanked her and promised to catch up with her later before moving on to Santana, who stood next to her.

"Welcome back, Wonder Twin," she said, and Blaine laughed at the use of her old nickname for him. Next was his brother, who hugged him tightly saying, "I missed you, little bro."

Later, he found out that Kurt had spent the last month planning the surprise party for his return home, planning everything to the last detail and trying to get together as many as his friends as he could. His aunt was also there, as well as a few of his cousins and neighbors. People had brought food, from chili to salad to pasta, and Kurt had ordered a cake that said "Welcome Home, Blaine" in blue icing. There were streamers and banners placed all over the condo along with other decorations.

The rest of the afternoon and night was spent catching up with everyone. He learned that Santana had gotten a record deal with a small company, and that Finn had gotten a few small acting roles in a couple of television episodes. His father was planning to retire soon, and his brother may have landed a role in the a new musical movie. It seemed like so much had gone on and changed while he was gone, and he hated that he had to miss it all. It felt great to be back home with his loved ones again.

The party went on until about eleven o' clock; everyone, Blaine included, was excited for the next day and hoped to wake up early. They had put Ellie to bed at eight, expecting her rise early and jump onto their bed in the morning.

After cleaning up the empty plastic plates and cups and deciding to leave the decorations up for another day or two, Kurt and Blaine slid into bed together for the first time in over nine months. They both missed climbing into bed and feeling the warmth of another body, their husband, beside them.

That night, Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to see that the alarm clock read 12:23. He leaned his head over to whisper in his husband's ear. "Blaine."

He stirred slightly, looking over his shoulder to see Kurt's face. "Hmm?"

Smiling softly, he used his hand to bring Blaine's face towards his. "Merry Christmas." He kissed his husband on the lips, which certainly made him more awake. Blaine turned the rest of his body around and the next thing he knew he was on top of Kurt. He used his hands to hold himself up by placing them on the pillows next to his husband's head. He looked down at Kurt, holding his gaze for a moment before urgently smashing their lips together in a kiss full of lust and desire. Their need to be closer to each other grew with each second that passed, and before he even knew what he was doing Kurt was pulling Blaine's t-shirt off of him. Blaine pulled the bed sheets over their heads and the rest of the world melted away from them.


End file.
